Le grognement
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Une mission d'infiltration particulièrement éprouvante pour Tseng, particulièrement amusante pour Reno... Se passe à l'époque où Veld dirige encore les Turks. Yaoi, lime, fluff.


**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice :** x-DDM-th-x  
**Remerciements :** Ma bétalectrice pour le titre !  
**Rating :** M soft.  
**Disclaimer :** à part l'idée, rien ne m'appartient. Pour la petite histoire, je rentre d'une semaine d'université d'été... D'où la fiction. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire !

* * *

_Le grognement_

* * *

« - Le beignet ! Non, pas le beignet ! » Cria Reno en se redressant, avant de retomber sur son oreiller, profondément endormi.

Tseng poussa un soupir exaspéré et jeta un regard sombre à son coéquipier. Si le roux dormait à présent comme une masse, après l'avoir réveillé pour la seconde fois cette nuit, ce n'était plus le cas du Turk brun. A nouveau, l'utaien maudit Veld et se tourna dos à Reno. Leurs deux lits une place étaient collés l'un à l'autre et, régulièrement, une jambe venait envahir son territoire : de jour comme de nuit, le rouquin ne savait pas être calme !

~o~

Le lendemain matin, Reno s'étirait, frais comme un gardon et de lourds cernes marquaient le visage du brun. Encore quatre nuits. Quatre nuits à supporter les frasques nocturnes de son coéquipier avant de retrouver la sérénité de son appartement. Comblant le manque de sommeil par plusieurs tasses d'un café fade à souhait, Tseng fronça le nez.

« - 'Tain, c'est du vrai jus de chaussette mec, tu ne devrais pas boire ça ! » Fit remarquer Reno, rajoutant une grande cuiller de sucre dans sa tasse. « Alors, on suit quels cours aujourd'hui ?  
- Optimisation de code, représentation du discours en lambda-calcul, groupe de parole sur la théorie des jeux et programmation sur GPU » Récita Tseng par réflexe, sans se formaliser que Reno soit incapable de retenir cette simple liste qui n'avait pas changé depuis le début de la mission.

Ils étaient tous les deux inscrits à une école d'été, subissant 6h de cours d'un niveau qu'ils n'avaient clairement pas par jour. Et s'il y avait quelque chose que Tseng détestait, c'était bien de ne pas être à niveau ! Reno, lui, jouait clairement l'élève en vacances, là simplement parce qu'on lui avait payé le voyage, presque un touriste. Après tout, peut-être avait-il raison : les deux Turks étaient juste là pour se faire contacter, dans le cadre d'un échange d'informations, par un informaticien assez paranoïaque pour n'avoir pas voulu leur donner plus de précisions que « je vous contacterai pendant la semaine ». Mission qui leur était tombée dessus, à Tseng et Reno, majoritairement parce qu'ils avaient à peine la vingtaine, la bonne tranche d'âge des étudiants moyens. Avec un soupir, le brun termina son café et quitta la salle de restauration de l'hôtel pour remonter dans leur chambre finir de se préparer. Il était en train de se laver les dents lorsque Reno entra dans la salle de bains, se déshabillant sans gêne pour filer sous la douche. Il eut un regard goguenard pour Tseng, avant de sourire.

« - Vas-y, continue, j'adore quand tu fais ça ! Dommage que tu recraches après ! »

Tseng se sentit rougir et l'envie de fuir, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à cause de son activité, le saisit. Il se pencha pour se rincer la bouche sur un « Pas trop amer, Tsengy ? » de Reno et maudit à nouveau Veld. Il refusa la proposition du roux à le rejoindre sous la douche, se vengeant silencieusement en coupant l'eau chaude. Le cri outré du roux fut un réel ravissement pour ses oreilles.

~o~

Leur contact ne s'était pas montré, aujourd'hui non plus. Tseng s'installa dans le métro, fermant les yeux pour s'appuyer contre la vitre froide. Un peu plus loin, Reno discutait avec deux étudiantes, musique distante à ses oreilles. Il aurait voulu pouvoir, lui aussi, converser avec le roux aussi librement, sans passer par les vacheries qu'ils se lançaient. Ils ne savaient simplement pas faire autrement. Le brun dormait à moitié lorsqu'une main se glissa dans ses cheveux avec douceur, le faisant soupirer.

« - Pas les cheveux, Ren'.  
- J'aime bien quand ils sont détachés. » Expliqua Reno comme si cela suffisait à justifier son geste.

Tseng grogna et laissa tomber. Il était trop épuisé pour se chamailler avec le roux. Le métro prit soudainement un tournant un peu violent, et sa tête échoua contre le ventre du roux. L'utaien se figea et l'odeur de son coéquipier emplit ses narines. Au fond, il savait bien que c'était ça le problème. Qu'il se sente tout chose, qu'il ait envie de ces contacts, qu'il en rêve… Il essaya vaguement de se dégager, mais Reno le Retint sans forcer, certainement inconscient des tourments du brun…

~o~

« - Il faut arrêter de bouger les coins du carré ! Sinon il va être tout rond…. Ne touchez pas au carré ! »

Tseng eut un soupir exaspéré. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il alluma la lumière et avec un geste brusque poussa simplement Reno hors de son lit. Et lorsque le roux releva la tête, mal réveillé, l'utaien se mit à hurler.

« - Stop ! Bordel Reno, j'en peux plus ! Je ne sais pas, va faire un tour, va en boite ou paie toi une pute, mais laisse moi dormir ! »

Le roux cligna des yeux. Lentement, il remonta sur le lit, tendant la main pour toucher la joue de l'utaien malgré la crispation de colère de celui-ci.

« - Pardon Tseng… C'est vrai que je bouge beaucoup la nuit, je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait… »

Il se rapprocha du brun, et sans que celui-ci comprenne comment, le fit basculer sur le matelas, le surplombant. Ils étaient soudainement très proches, et lorsque Reno se pencha le brun pensa lentement, comme s'il était détaché de la situation alors que son cœur battait la chamade, que Reno allait l'embrasser. Mais il vint simplement presser sa bouche contre son oreille.

« - Mais si tu veux que je sois calme, je peux te montrer comment faire… » Murmura-t-il, la voix beaucoup trop tentatrice au goût de Tseng.

Il s'écarta et, cette fois-ci, posa ses lèvres contre celles de l'utaien. C'était un contact doux, étonnamment chaud, et le brun se sentit fondre dans ce baiser que Reno approfondissait petit à petit, avec langueur. Lorsque les lèvres se séparèrent, Tseng se rendit compte que le roux avait passé une main sous son T-shirt, tout contre sa hanche. Il caressait doucement la crête iliaque saillante, du bout du pouce, et le brun frissonna avec violence. Il jeta un regard perdu à son coéquipier qui lui sourit en réponse. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, les mains de l'utaien se posèrent timidement sur les reins du roux, le tirant un peu plus à lui… Reno eut un rire chaud, laissant ses lèvres dériver vers la gorge du brun pour suçoter la peau offerte…

« - Ren', attends, je… »

Le susnommé s'interrompit avant de fixer son coéquipier intensément. Tseng ne savait pas trop ce que Reno cherchait comme réponse, mais ce fut avec un « chut, ne t'inquiète pas », murmuré d'une voix rauque de désir que le roux fit vibrer l'utaien, le rassurant vaguement tout en lui retirant son T-shirt. Leurs peaux, collées l'une à l'autre, se frottaient lascivement alors que Tseng découvrait le dos de l'autre Turk. Ses gestes étaient hésitants, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de se laisser aller, de découvrir le corps désiré comme il le souhaitait : sans retenue aucune. Si Reno s'en rendit compte, il mit cela sur le dos de la réserve légendaire du brun et bien vite se laissa tomber sur le côté, attirant Tseng dans ses bras alors qu'il les déshabillait. Un gémissement sourd les secoua tous les deux lorsque leurs membres tendus se touchèrent, et instinctivement Tseng se mit à onduler, alors que pour cacher son trouble il dissimulait son visage contre le cou du roux. Sans se presser, Reno découvrait ce corps qui lui faisait terriblement envie, dégustant comme une friandise rare la moindre parcelle qu'il s'offrait à ses lèvres aussi bien que ses doigts. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, jouant majoritairement de leurs mains sur leurs corps sans se presser, jusqu'à ce que Reno s'écarte très légèrement. Remontant une main jusqu'à la bouche du brun, il glissa sensuellement deux doigts entre les lèvres entr'ouvertes. Tseng rougit, suçant lentement les extrémités offertes avec une douceur sensuelle telle que Reno grogna d'envie, luttant contre le désir impératif de prendre brutalement Tseng sans plus attendre. L'utaien n'avait pas conscience des envies qu'il faisait naître au creux des reins de son vis à vis, ne serait-ce qu'avec le feu qui brillait dans son regard d'ambre, totalement concentré sur les sensations qu'il découvrait ce soir. La peau de Reno, son odeur, sa manière d'agir, sa douceur… Tout cela était nouveau et Tseng voulait en graver chaque parcelle dans son esprit.

Reno entama la préparation du brun avec douceur, sentant à sa manière de réagir qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, repoussant la question qui tournait à la lisière de son esprit : si ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tseng, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? C'était pourtant ce à quoi Reno s'était attendu lorsqu'il avait envahi le lit de l'utaien… Les gémissements du brun, cependant, effacèrent ses doutes et à la manière dont Tseng ondulait des hanches, il décida qu'il était prêt.

« - Trente secondes, j'attrape un…  
- Non ! » Intima l'utaien, avant de rougir. « C'est bon, je te fais confiance… »

Reno sentit son cœur flancher, avant de sourire tendrement. Il s'installa contre la tête du lit pour attirer Tseng sur ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Guidant son amant avec lenteur sur sa virilité, le roux laissa un gémissement lascif franchir ses lèvres, se retenant d'imposer un rythme endiablé au plus jeune dès le départ. Tseng avait noué ses bras autour des épaules de son coéquipier et entama de lui-même un mouvement saccadé, les pupilles enflammées par le plaisir. Reno sentit un frisson le parcourir tout entier. Il enroula ses bras autour des hanches du brun et abandonna toute retenue.

~o~

« - On a raté le début des cours. » Fit platement remarquer Reno, sans s'émouvoir plus que ça.

Tseng hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Il savait que dès qu'il sortirait du lit il faudrait faire comme avant, et ne le souhaitait pas. Il voulait encore rester dans les bras du roux, sentir sa main dans les cheveux, son cœur battre contre son oreille. Ils avaient dormi ainsi, emmêlés l'un avec l'autre, et Reno n'avait pas fait un bruit, de même qu'il n'avait pas remué.

Vaguement, l'utaien se demandait s'il était normal qu'ils restent ainsi aussi longtemps. Il n'allait pas faire une crise pour rester contre Reno, mais n'avait absolument pas envie de partir du giron de celui-ci. Le roux s'était mis à lui caresser le dos, le faisant se couvrir de chair de poule délicieusement agréable. Tseng se blottit un peu plus – si c'était possible – contre son amant d'un soir et pourtant il se crispa lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole.

« - Tu es sûr que tu veux pas aller en cours ? »

Tseng eut un soupir exaspéré, s'écartant brutalement de son amant pour sortir du lit.

« - C'est bon, j'ai compris, je me barre ! » Cracha-t-il avec agressivité.

Il ne vit pas le regard blessé de Reno et fuit dans la salle de bains pour passer directement sous la douche.

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Ils avaient juste passé une agréable soirée, ils ne s'étaient rien promis, et lui seul aurait voulu… Il était au bord des larmes. Tseng s'en rendit compte lorsque ses yeux le mirent à le brûler, et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Et s'il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir, il sut immédiatement que Reno l'avait rejoint sous la douche, avant même que celui-ci se colle à lui pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

« - Tu pars vraiment au quart de tour, Tseng… » Soupira Reno, poussant son cadet à se retourner pour lui faire face.

Fixant les yeux rougis de son amant, le roux remonta sa main sur la joue trempée.

« - C'est toi qui m'a foutu hors du lit. » Fit remarquer Tseng, buté.

Le forçant à relever le visage, Reno l'embrassa langoureusement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le roux attira son amant dans ses bras et posa son menton sur le haut du crâne.

« - Je voulais pas que tu te sentes forcé… T'es pas du genre à paresser au lit pendant une mission. »

Il fit une pause, souriant en sentant les bras du brun se refermer sur lui.

« - T'imagines pas depuis combien de temps je t'observe, je t'admire, Tseng… J'aurais jamais cru que tu t'intéresserais à moi, j'ai pas osé abuser. Ce serait moi, je te ferais décoller tous les jours, sans attendre ne serait-ce que demain… »

Tseng releva la tête, se sentant rougir. Ce n'était pas la grande déclaration d'amour dont il aurait rêvé, mais l'idée que Reno ne le considère pas comme un simple coup d'un soir le rassurait grandement.

« - Alors n'attends pas. J'en ai envie aussi Reno… Aujourd'hui, la semaine prochaine, toutes celles d'après jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi… »

Ils s'embrassèrent et Reno passa ses mains sous les cuisses du brun, le soulevant pour le plaquer contre le carrelage froid et s'installer contre lui. Il gardait au visage un sourire tendre, et vint frotter son nez contre la joue de l'utaien.

« - Compte pas là-dessus, Tseng… »

* * *

**NDLA : **C'était court et chou, non ? Du fluff, que m'arrive-t-il ? Bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à le dire en review, cela m'emplit de joie à chaque fois que j'en reçois une ^^  
Pour l'anecdote, le titre vient plus ou moins de la fonction de résumé de word qui, après avoir résumé le texte à 1% et encore jusqu'à n'avoir plus qu'une phrase, a trouvé que la phrase "Tseng grogna et laissa tomber" était représentative du texte complet. Donc, ma bétalectrice a proposé "le grognement". Voilà, vous avez la terrible explication.  
A bientôt pour une prochaine fic !


End file.
